My New Boss
by 4myd4dw33b
Summary: She knows that this man has been wanting her for a long time, but she already loves someone and doesn't have any feeling towards that man. But after the inconveniences, her new boss happened to be... him? my first story [AtobeXAnnXKamio] rating may chang
1. Chapter 1

Stubborn Boss

Chapter 1

"Tachibana Ann, stop right there!" the man running behind her shouted with his deep voice. As he ran, he ran passed Ann and stopped right in front of her.

"Damn!" Ann cursed. Looks like even God won't help her this time. If she could go back in time, she would rather die and not ever to meet this guy in front of her.

"Don't you understand, you're not supposed to lay your hands on your friend's wife?" Ann put both of her hands on her hip as her face turned red. Although her expression is full of anger, it still couldn't take the beauty off her face. They chasing man, Atobe Keigo, put a smile up his face.

"Well, Kamio is not my friend. Besides, you guys aren't married yet, so what you said won't work right now." Atobe smirked.

Ann felt like slapping the smirk off his face, but her good conscience kept her from doing that and let her kick him hardly. But Atobe didn't get his muscles outta nowhere, he jumped easily and dodged the kick.

"Hey, a cute girl like you shouldn't do this mannerless thing."

"Manner is used for humans, not beast. Hmph! I don't think so!" Although her appearance seem sweet and harmless, but after knowing her for a while, you would see the inner lioness in her.

"Beast!" Atobe repeated, then said afterwards, "that's perfect then, this makes 'beauty and the beast'"

"Beauty and the beast my ass!" she kicked again right after she spoke. "I just don't understand your motive toward this. I mean, you're a handsome man, and you have the money. You have almost everything other people don't. But why do you keep coming after me?"

"No." he said while looking into her eyes.

"No!" what does that mean?

"You're confusing yourself. If I am really the way you just described me as, then why do you, Tachibana Ann, see me as a pile of dog shit? Why do you not give me a chance?"

Hmph! You're not even as good as dog shit. Ann thought.

"Because I am not a person who cares about appearance, and I am definitely not a woman who praises money. Because I hate those people who needs a pretty face to be on the top, and I hate those people who needs their daddy on their side in order to live!" Ann said as she stepped closer to Atobe, while his face turned green.

"I love Akira because he's true to me. Although he doesn't have the most handsome appearance in the world, but he has the heart that loves me, cares, and spoils me. This is nothing you can buy with money!"

"And I will love him with all my heart, so this is the last time I'm going to warn you, stop bothering me. Maybe you don't see Akira as your friend, but he treats you as a friend. So you better give some manner." She spoke coldly.

Atobe grabbed Ann's hand as she tried to walk away. "There's nothing in this world that I couldn't get."

Atobe's eyes narrowed and showed an expression of danger.

Ann pulled her hands free angrily and lifted up her chin, "then please remember, I am the first thing that you're not gonna get!'

As looking at the angry girl walk away, Atobe's shivered in anger, his fist tight and you can see the vains pop out on his arms. He forced himself to stop the fire, and he swore in his mind. The only person who you'll love is me, Atobe Keigo, not anyone else, especially that Kamio Akira!

From that day on, Atobe stopped bugging the crap outta Ann and she felt free, and doesn't have to worry about when he'll pop out again.

"Ah! The feeling of freedom is so good!" she closed her eyes feeling the embrace of the soft breeze. She crawled into Kamio's arms like a cat and snuggled up to his chest.

"You're just too tight up sometimes. You never gave yourself rest that's why you're always so tired. Good thing you have the world's best boyfriend here, or else you're gonna collapse very soon." Kamio said sarcasticly and made her giggle.

"Yeah, I know you're the best!" Ann smirked and pulled Kamio's tie and kissed him. He, of course, returned the kiss passionately. They finally broke apart when Atobe spoke aloud.

"Would you two stop? How could the two of you do this kinda stuff during daylight? Watch out, God might strike you with lightnening." Atobe rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hmph! I think you're just jealous!" Ann said as she sat up in Kamio's embrace. "Sakuno is right next to you, you two can do whatever you want, Akira and I won't mind."

Sakuno blushed toward Ann's words, and Atobe started laughing and complimented this idea.

"Come on, let's go! We can't let Kamio and Ann get all the fun!" Atobe said as he poked Sakuno's blushing face.

"I don't think it's a good idea, what if-----" Sakuno kept dodging Atobe's kisses as if he was some kind of virus.

"Oh, come on, what is there to be nervous of?" Ann smirked, "this is deep in the forest, what are the chances of people stalking you two having sex? Besides, if you don't satisfy that hungry man next to you, he's gonna get you by force."

Sakuno glared at her. Kamio lowered his head and spoke into Ann's ear, "what are you guys playing? Don't mess around with Sakuno like that."

Ann smiled and held Kamio's hand. "Why? You're worried too?" she turned around, "don't worry, Keigo won't go that far. He won't let me mess around with his future wife that much."

Sakuno opened her mouth and tried to say something, but she swallowed it back in. The redness on her face is filled with anger and embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone! I made a huge mistake while typing my story. After Atobe stopped bothering Ann, the other Atobe who owns Sakuno is my OC Atobe Ryuichi as Atobe Keigo's little brother. Sorry for the big mistake**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**ennov** wellz yeah I hate Sakuno too. don't worry, she won't get Ryoma.

**My New Boss**

**Chapter 2**

Oh, poor Sakuno. No one can help her, even Kamio couldn't do anything about it.

"Yeah, if you can't cooperate with me, I just might leave you and go for Kamio." Atobe smirked. Everybody knows that Atobe Ryuichi can do whatever he wants, especially Sakuno, but this time Atobe doesn't need to let Sakuno know that he was only joking.

"You.. you're joking right?" a blush climbed up Sakuno's cheeks.

Atobe Ryuichi gave her a 'you think I am?' look and turned to Ann, "You gonna let me borrow your sweetheart?"

A naughty grin appeared on Ann's charming face, "We're friends, so I can even give him to you! Take him all you want!"

"Wow, so generus!" Kamio looked at Ann with a sour face, thinking that this isn't funny anymore. Aside of him, Sakuno has her fist tightened and ready to beat him up for stealing her boyfriend.

"Shut your mouth!" Ann said.

"You see? She's gonna let me borrow Kamio, I---" Atobe Ryuichi got cut off by Sakuno's courage.

Sakuno suddenly jumped into Ryuichi's arms and caught his lips with hers. Yes, finally she's able to do such thing to him. Knowing her for so long, it's the first time that she ever kissed him.

Meanwhile Ryuichi was thinking, Sakuno pulled away her melting kiss and said, "I don't why you chose me in the first place. there's so much other choices but you chose a shy little girl like me, but you made me fall in love with you so I won't let you go to anyone else. You're mine."

Sakuno is serious. "Yes, ma'am. I'm yours." Ryuichi kissed her.

Ann poked Kamio, who has the same surprised expression as hers, "Is this the Sakuno we know? Or is this her twin sister?"

Kamio blinked, "I can't believe Sakuno just---- oh, I must be drunk!" Ann laughed and Kamio followed along. Nobody knew Sakuno has a lioness inside of her too. It's a reward for Ryuichi for waiting such a long time to taste that firy kiss.

After a while, the boys started to decorate the wooden table, and the girls took the fruits in a basket toward the little stream.

"Ah such a good weather for a picnic like this! Too bad we could only stay for a day." Beautiful sights always make Ann feel good. The worries from others days would all fly away and leave her a clean and pure spirit.

"I think I'm gonna miss everytime that we come out together and play like this. Too bad next year Ryuichi is going to serve in the military." Sakuno sighed. Finally she's gotten a chance to know the boy better, but he just has to serve for the nation.

"Hey, if it wasn't Alira and I who hooked you guys together, you'd still be in the bushes staring and wishing for Ryoma." Ann joked.

Ann and Kamio has been together since ancient, their feelings toward each other is unbreakable, she knows that Ryuichi suits Sakuno, so that's why she hooked them together.

"Time passed by so fast, Ryuichi and I have been together for half an year! I can't help thinking that he's really a good person." happiness sparkled in Sakuno's eyes.

"My Akira's not bad either! But too bad he's only for me, or else you'll be so jealous of me!" Ann said. The two of them started talking about their lovers, trying to see who is better.

"Oh no! My apple!" an apple floated away as the two of them talked.

"Did you know Ryuichi's brother left?" Sakuno said suddenly.

"Atobe Keigo?" Ann's eyes widened.

"Yeah. One day he came back from school and told Mr. Atobe that he is going to move away, and he said that in five years he's going to build up his own business empire without his father's help." Sakuno payed attention to Ann's reactions.

"Wow, big dream!" Ann scoffed.

"He can do it." Sakuno said.

"He's your boyfriend's brother, of course you---"

"No, not because of that." Sakuno stood up and sat on a big rock. "Mr. Atobe always said that Keigo was born to be successful, but he doesn't treasure the talents God has given him. But now he has finally awaken, and it's time for him to succeed."

"Hmph!" Ann didn't give a crap.

"I believe he'll do it!"

"What are you telling me this for? I don't even give a damn even if he's dead." she wish he's dead, or else she'll eventually just kill him herself.

"He's doing this for you, how can you be so heartless?" thinking about it, it's the first time Atobe really loved a person this much.

"Easy for you to say. If that man's got his eyes on you, you're gonna go insane too. The part I hate the most is that Akira actually thinks that Atobe is his friend, not knowing that the man has already been wanting his girlfriend for this long!" she couldn't believe there's actually someone that stupid, but she still loves him.

"As long as you're not married yet, Keigo still has the right to love you!"

"So you're saying that you want me and Akira to break up just so I can be with Atobe Keigo?" Ann squinted her eyes and yelled. It's all Atobe Keigo's fault.

"I didn't say." Sakuno explained, she didn't mean it that way.

"Do we have to fight becuase of that man?" Ann forced herself to calm down. She doesn't want to lose a good friend for that guy.

"He's Ryuichi's brother..." Sakuno's answer filled with sadness.

"I know this must be hard on you," Ann stared at Sakuno, "but let me tell you... Atobe won't be interested in me much longer."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not like the other girls who would praise him under his suit! He'll soon understand that I don't love him and he'll go away."

"Hope so." Sakuno murmured.

"I'm sure it'll be like that, and I swear in one month he'll be regretting it and running home." Ann pulled her up.

Hmph! A spoiled brat would change his whole intire life just for a little girl like her! My ass!

"Friends?" Ann stuck her hand out.

"Friends." Sakuno smiled.

The girls took the baskets and talked as they walked back to the goys.

"No. You have to put in vinegar first!" Ann said determinedly.

"No. My mother said you have to sugar in, not vinegar!" Sakuno said and made a face. Ann stuck out her tongue. At last they decided to race back.

Ann, who is ahead of Sakuno, suddenly stopped. Making Sakuno startle.

"Why did you stop?" Sakuno asked.

"Look!" Ann said angrily. Sakuno looked and understood why Ann is angry.


End file.
